Do I Really Love Her
by AcquiesceLover
Summary: Ichigo is confronted by his friends about his feelings for Orihime. Does he love her or is it just friendship


Ichigo Kurosaki walked up the staircase to his classroom. The fight was over, Aizen had been defeated, and they were to return back to their semi-normal lives. Everything and everybody was relatively normal, besides.... He walked through the class doors and spotted auburn hair.

....Orihime.

She was staring out the window, lost in thought. She always seemed to be thinking about something now. One time Ichigo had been walking through the pard and he saw her sitting on the jungle set, gazing up at the sky. She had been so lost in her revere that she didn't notice she was falling until she was confused, lying on the ground. He had started towards her, but she had jumped up, took one last contemplative glance, sighed, and bound home.

Everyone was normal besides Orihime. What had happened in Hueco Mundo to cause her to have such a quiet demeanor now?

"Hey...Orihime...." Ichigo's heart fluttered when her caramel eyes graced their way to his. ' What was that feeling?' He thought.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" she smiled a smile full of sorrow. Ichigo winced.

"Are you OK? You look like somethings bothering you." he took a seat beside her.

"Oh no, I'm fine Ichigo, really! See!" she jumped up and started stretching," As fit as a fiddle!"

Ichigo smiled. Without thinking about it, he walked over to her and cupped her cheek," Well if you say so... Orihime."

Her cheeks grew heated against the palm of his hand. He liked it. Then she smiled at him, her brightest smile since the Winter War. Warmth spread throughout his chest and he quickly moved his hand away. Surprised at what his body had done.

"Ah, Tatsuki! There you are!" he watched as she ran to her best friend. They were soon joined by Rukia.

"Do you feel it yet! Do you feel anything towards her!" a deep voice spoke from behind.

"Chad! Don't scare me like that! For someone as big as you, you sure are light on your feet."

"You know how she feels don't you?" His solemn expression didn't change, it never did," She's felt that way for a while now, but you didn't notice until Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo liked over at Orihime, she was in the middle of one of her rants about food that was highly inedible.

~FlashBack~

He was at his limit. He was disheartened and disappointed. Ichigo just kept thinking about Orihime's expression when she looked at him. She looked revolted and frightened. It tore him apart. Then he heard it, the sweetest, saddest, most angelic voice. It was her.

"Please don't die...Don't die Ichigo!" He looked up to see the Angel calling out to him," ....You don't have to win....and you don't have to fight for me... Just don't get hurt...I couldn't bear it..." Her tears dripped. He didn't want her to ry, not Orihime. He had all he needed to end this fight.

~End~

"Why are you staring at Orihime?" Rukia asked with Renji standing behind her.

"I wasn't staring! I was thinking! What the hell are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Since Aizen's been defeated, Soul Society is recovering and running a bit slow, so we were ordered to stay in Karakura."

"You were so staring at Orihime. I bet you were 'thinking' about her boobs. I mean, they are extremely ni-"

Renji received a hit from Rukia,"Renji!"

Ichigo stomped his face into the ground,"Shut the hell up about Orihime!"

"Defensive aren't we Ichigo?" Ishida asked.

"Shut up Uryu! I just don't think that Renji should be talking about Orihime's...body parts like that." Ichigo huffed.

"What about Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, while Orihime peeked over Ichigo's shoulder. Said breast pressed against Ichigo's back. He turned scarlet and slid into his seat.

"Good morning class! Do you notice anything?" Silence reigned," Anything?" Misato glared at the class.

"Uhm, did you get a haircut?"

"Oh you noticed Kiego! How sweet of you." She went on and on and on. Ichigo soon tuned her out and stared at nothing in particular. After awhile his eyes were found constantly falling onto Orihime's petite frame. He mentally punched himself. 'Why do I keep looking and thinking about her? I couldn't possibly, no, I can't...Love Orihime!?' But he could, and maybe..maybe he did.

Orihime turned around and looked at him. He blushed and quickly looked away.

"Kurosaki-kun?"he heard her whisper," Psst, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you OK? You look so serious like." she made a grumpy face.

"Yeah, I'm ok." he stared at her and saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" His intense gaze still bore into her. The bell rang, dismissing them for lunch. Tatsuki and Orihime bound off together leaving only Ichigo and Chad.

"Do you love her Ichigo?"

"I don't know Chad, maybe." he furrowed his brows.

"She loves you, she always has."

"I still can't believe you just recently noticed. You're very incompotent Ichigo."

"What!? Uryu knew too?" Ichigo yelled.

"Everyone knew dumb ass." That was Renji.

"Except for you apparently." Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You all can go to hell!" He stomped up the stairs to the roof fo the school, the usual lunch spot for them. The girls were already there, protesting against Orihime's pleas to try her food. Ichigo frowned. 'What spell did she hold over him?' She spotted them and immediately ran over.

"Chad, would you like to try my three bean soup with fish eggs?"

"Um, no..."

"Aw, Ishida? Renji? Kiego? Kojima?" They all echoed 'no' one after another. Orihime turned to Ichigo and gave him the cutest puppy dog look he'd ever seen," Ichigo?"

"Uhh..."

"Please, Ichigo, pretty please with miso on top?" Ichigo blanched. He was going to regret this, Oh God he was going to regret this.

"S-sure, Orihime."

"Ah, really! Yay!" she fixed him a cup full and placed it in his trembling hands. Ichigo tried to the best of his abilities to drink the bubbling liquid. He couldn't do it.

"Let me help you out there buddy!" Renji thrust the liquid down Ichigo's throat.

"Mmm...T-this is de...licious...Orihime..." 'What the hell did I just swallow!?'

"If that's not love, I don't know what else is." Ishida said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

So he loved her. What then? Should he tell her, should he ask her out, or should he just wait on her? Ichigo thought about it all throughout the rest of the school day. By the time the final bell rang, he was more confused and reacted without a thought.

"Orihime?"

"Yes Ichigo?" He lost his train of thought as she continued gazing at him," Ichiiigoooo?"

"Um, right. Um, would you... Like to have dinner... with me...and my family...?"

She stood there. Blinking blankly. Ichigo felt a tug at his heart and the sting of rejection.

"You don't want to?"he asked, disappointed.

"Oh no Ichigo, I'd love to, I was just a little surprised 's all!" she chuckled nervously, almost hysterical," Um, w-what time would you like me to come? What should I wear?"

"Just be you Orihime. That's all I could ever want." she blushed.

"O-ok..Ah, I have to get ready! Tatsuki! I need your help!" Ichigo watched her retreating back. It then hit him. ' I'm going on a date with Orihime!'

"So you finally asked her."

"Chad! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Ichigo."

"Ah, it's fine," They stood in silence," Man, sometimes I wish you were more of a talker." He brushed his hand through his spiky orange hair. Chad began to leave the room, Ichigo huffed and followed after him.

"What are you going to do on your date?"

"I have no idea. I mean, Yuzu could cook dinner and Karin can set the table and stuff."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him. Don't worry, I got it. C'ya later Chad."

"Bye."

Ichigo walked into his house," I'm home! Karin. Yuzu, I need your he-" he was cut off by his dad Karate chopping him in the head. Ichigo threw him off and kicked him into the staircase," What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"My son, you must always keep your guard up! You are getting better Ichigo, but not better than me!" Isshin jumped up and launched himself at Ichigo who ducked. Isshin hit the front door.

"Karin! Yuzu!"

"What Ichigo?"Karin grunted.

"Yes Ichigo." Yuzu waltzed in.

"Hey, uh, can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Depends."

"Well, I'm having an important friend over, and-"

"Ooh, who?" Yuzu grabbed his hand.

"Orihime Inoue."

"That girl who's brother died?" Karin asked.

"Ooh, she's beautiful Ichigo!"

"Yeah, she is."

"What do you want me to do,Ichigo?"

"Can you cook dinner for Orihime and me?"

"Of course, I'll make the best dinner ever!"

"Make something sweet too, Orihime loves dessert."

"Of course!"

"What about me?" Ichigo looked at his raven haired sister. 'Karin is actually willing to help?'

"Can you set the table all nice like? I want you two to eat with us too, but get rid of Dad will ya."

"Alright."

"Hey, Karin?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Ichigo turned and walked up the stairs to his room. He threw his bag on the floor, took off his clothes, and headed straight to the shower. There he stood, staring at the white tiled wall, and thinking of nothing but Orihime. After about half and hour he finally got out.

"Ichigo, dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes, ok? And Orihime will be here soon too."

"Ok Yuzu." Ichigo threw on a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and some dark denim jeans. He took a deep breath and bound down the stairs. There was a soft knock at the door Karin opened it.

"Ichigo, Orihime is here!"

"Oh, Orihime, you look beautiful." Yuzu gawked.

"O-oh, thank you Yuzu."

"Come on in Orihime, the kitchen and Ichigo are that way." Karin pointed.

"I made a lovely dinner Orihime, and desserts!"

"Ooo, dessert, really?"

"Mhm, Ichi said that you liked sweets."

Orihime giggled," Ichi?"

"Yeah, I asked her to stop calling me that but apparently that didn't work."

"Orihime flushed when he spoke to her," Konichiwa Ichigo."

"Hey," And she really did look beautiful," Yuzu and Karin are going to eat with us, if that's ok?"

"Of course."

Dinner went by perfectly, and without interruption from Isshin. Ichigo faintly wondered what Karin did to him. He had plenty of time to decide what to do next, so there were no awkward moments at all.

"We're going to my room. Thanks again Yuzu. Karin."

"Thank you guys. The food was really good Yuzu." They walked up the stairs to Ichigo's room. He closed the door while Orihime sat on his bed.

"Your sister can really cook yummy food! The desserts were amazing. Do you think she'd give me a recipe or two?" Orihime was kicking her feet while she thought of the sweets she had eaten.

"Yeah." Ichigo gazed at Orihime. She was on his bed! That added alot more tension to his plan. He frowned.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Well, you look so tempting, sitting on my bed. Especially in that nice little skirt you have on there. You really do look beautiful."

She turned bright red," Do you want me to move, I-ichigo?"

"No, of course not," he walked over to her. Ichigo touched her face and knotted his hand through her beautiful hair, his face centimeters from hers,"You stay just like that."

As he leaned forward to kiss her, she leaned back onto his bed. His body covered hers when their lips finally met. Fire burned into Ichigo as he kissed her.

He loved her kisses, the way her body felt underneath his, the way her lips felt against his, he loved everything about her. She pulled away to get air, but Ichigo captured her lips again, he craved them.

"I-ichigo?" she gasped.

"Hm?"

"What are you d-doing?"

Ichigo kissed her again," I love you Orihime. For some time now, I just didn't notice with Aizen and the Winter War, and-"

She kissed him and he returned it with passion," I love you to Ichigo."


End file.
